Gone fishing
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Vacation time? LL and JR. Chapter 9 is now uploaded! Please RR!
1. We want to come

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

"Mom" Rory Gilmore called as she walked in the front door, on a Friday afternoon after school.

Lorelai didn't answer, so Rory started looking around the house for her.

But instead of finding Lorelai, Rory found a note taped to the fridge door saying,

"Had to work late. Call me at the Inn."

Rory walked into the living room, and headed over to the couch to dig out the phone.

Telemarketers had kept calling and then Emily called. So Lorelai had wedged it into the couch last night, and hadn't bothered to retrieve it.

After dialing the Inn Rory tapped her foot in aggravation. "That darn Michel he always let the phone just ring, and ring."

Finally she heard Lorelai who was panting slightly say, "Hello, Independence Inn Lorelai speaking."  

"Hey mom."

"Oh, hi hon. Sorry about the phone I was in the kitchen getting coffee." Lorelai said.

"It's okay. But where's Michel?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai told her crossly. "I should just fire him."

"Yea, but if you did that who would you torment day after day?" Rory asked.

"Hm." Lorelai sounded thoughtful. There's always you."

Rory laughed. "That's okay. Keep Michel."

"Oh, alright I'll give him another chance." Lorelai said sounding grumpy.

"OOH somebody's a little grumpy today." Rory told her with a laugh.

Lorelai sighed. "Sorry. I didn't count on having to work so late. We are so busy.

But hey, how would you like to spend the night at the Inn?" Lorelai asked her.

"Sure. But do you have to work that late." Rory inquired.

"I'm not sure how late. So I figured it would be more convenient this way.

Plus, Sookie's special tonight is Lobster Salad."

"Yum! I'll be right there." Rory hung up with her mother, and threw some of their clothes, and general overnight stuff into a duffel bag.

Later that night, when Lorelai and Rory were in bed. Rory suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to tell her mom something.

"Mom, are you still awake?" she whispered.

Lorelai sat up.  "Yea. Is something wrong honey?"

"No. I just forgot to tell you, that I have the next week off from school."

"Okay, that's good. But how come you're off?" Lorelai asked.

"They said something about a teachers holiday or something like that." Rory said with a yawn.

Noting the yawn Lorelai told her, "We'll decide what to do this coming week sometime tomorrow. You get some sleep hon."

But Rory was already asleep.

The next morning they repacked their duffel bag and headed for Luke's.

When they got to the diner Luke looked up and saw their duffel bag.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled, "No we spent the night at the Inn."

Luke feigned shock. "And you only have one duffel bag?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai grinned back at him. "Yes, well Rory packed it. What can you say?"

Rory rolled her eyes and asked Luke where Jess was.

"He's in the back. I've got him cooking today."

Rory laughed and headed for the kitchen.

After Rory had gone, and Luke had served Lorelai some coffee. He told her, " The diner will be closed all next week."

Lorelai looked at him in shock. "What do you mean the diners going to be closed?" she squealed.

"Jess has the week off from school, so I'm going to take him camping, and fishing." Luke told her.

Lorelai started laughing. "You mean he actually wants to go?" she asked him.

Luke looked at her in aggravation. "No. But I'm making him go. I think it will be good for him."

Suddenly Lorelai got the, I just had the best idea look.

Luke noticed, and backed away with his hands up saying, "No! I don't even want to know." 

Lorelai put on her best innocent, puppy dog face. "Don't want to know what?" she asked him.

"Your idea."

"Oh, come on Luke. PLEASE!!!"

"Okay, if I must." He replied.

"I want to come with you. Both me and Rory. She had the week off from school too."

"No!" Luke said firmly. 

"Please, Please, Please." Lorelai begged him.

"But we're going to be outdoors everyday and night, with only tents to sleep in. And we have to our food over a campfire, and there's not a real bathroom." He told her, hoping it would discourage her from coming.

Lorelai looked stubborn. "I don't care! We're coming." She said firmly.

"Fine." Luke said sighing in defeat. "At least this should make Jess happy. His biggest complaint had been about leaving Rory behind. Since their relationship was so new and all."

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue this? Please keep all reviews G rated."HH   


	2. Going Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters. I do not own anything pertaining to s'mores. I do not own anything pertaining to a hunting and fishing goods store.

A/N: I'm not sure how many tents would be in a hunting and fishing goods store, but for the purpose of my story, it's a lot.

When Luke agreed to let them come, Lorelai jumped up off of her stool and squealed.

"Thank you! You won't regret this. We'll light a campfire at night, sing songs, and make s'mores."

"Stop!" Luke held up his hand. If you don't want me to change my mind, you will stop right there.

"But, don't you like to sing Lukey?" Lorelai asked as she put on an innocent expression, but her sparkling eyes gave her away.

"Lorelai" Luke started, but before he got any further Jess and Rory came out of the kitchen holding plates of burgers and fries.

"What was all of the squealing about?" Rory asked as she sat down, and passed a plate to Lorelai.

Taking the plate, Lorelai sat back down and turned to Rory.

"Guess what we're doing this week."

"What?" Rory asked.

"We are going camping!" Lorelai announced dramatically.

Rory just stared at her in disbelief. "_We_ are going _camping_?" She asked, putting emphasis on the words we, and camping.

"But we don't know the first thing about camping" Rory protested.

"Oh, that. Well, don't worry about it. Luke knows all about camping" Lorelai said.

Rory looked over at Luke and Jess. 

"Okay, focusing on you now Luke, cause she is not making any sense. What does she mean?" Rory asked him.

"You guys are going camping, and fishing with Jess and me this week." Luke stated in a monotone voice.

"Okay. That's cool, I guess" Rory said.

Jess grinned at her. "This is great. I don't really know how to fish, but maybe after Luke shows me how, then I can show you how to fish."

"Hey Luke, when are we leaving?" Lorelai asked him.

"Tomorrow morning. We're leaving really early, like four in the morning. So you'd better be ready, or we will leave you" Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai was staring at him, openmouthed. "Tomorrow? Four in the morning?" she repeated.

"Luke, why didn't you say so sooner? We have tons of things to do." Lorelai squeaked.

"Like what?" Luke asked her.

"Umm, well let's see. We have to pack, buy some new clothes, buy fishing rods, a tent, stock up on coffee, and who knows what else!" Lorelai finished.

"Look Lorelai, we already have enough fishing poles, and everything else that you need to fish with, and you need to wear old clothes. We will be hiking and fishing, not parading down a runway. And Jess and I will be supplying the food, so the only thing that you need to do, is pack and buy a tent." Luke told her sternly.

"Are you saying, that I don't need to buy a new outfit?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am" Luke said firmly.

Rory laughed softly. "She'll buy one anyway."

Jess just sat back, and listened to their verbal sparring match.

Luke shrugged. "Well then you had better get going. It's already eleven a.m."

Lorelai grabbed her purse and Rory, and headed for the door. Opening it, she rested her hand on the knob and turned to Luke. "We'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Luke frowned at her. "Four a.m., be ready or we will leave you." he said firmly.

Lorelai grimaced. "Okay fine, you win. We'll see you at four, but bring coffee!" With that last parting remark, they were out the door.

An hour later, Rory and Lorelai were in a hunting and fishing goods store.

As they browsed, Lorelai started noticing all of the men in the shop.

They were all testing rods and reels, and just generally browsing.

Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and whispered. "Rory, look at all of these guys! How come we never knew about this place before?" Lorelai asked.

"Look mom, we are here to buy a tent, not get dates. For one thing, I have a boyfriend. Remember Jess? And for another, you don't want to date an outdoorsy man, unless it's Luke." Rory stated firmly.

"Rory!"

"All right, I'll drop the Luke thing but we need to go get a tent." Rory told her.

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "All right fine. Lead the way to the tents."

When they got to the tents, they both just stopped in their tracks and stared.

"There are so many to choose from. How are we ever gonna choose?" Rory said.

Grabbing Rory's arm, Lorelai started marching through the rows of tents. "We are going to look until we find one." She said firmly.

Five minutes later, Lorelai stopped beside a tent. "This is it!" She announced gleefully.

Rory stared in disbelief. "I can't believe it. It's actually pink!"

After getting the tent, they picked up a blowup bed, and some pink rain ponchos.

After paying for everything, they headed to the next store to buy Lorelai a new outfit.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


	3. Packing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters. I do not own anything pertaining to Hello Kitty or any rights to it.

"I still cannot believe that you bought a new outfit, even after Luke told you to wear old clothes." Rory said as they were gathering their clothes and stuffing them into duffel bags.

"Well, what's wrong with that? It was only a pair of jeans, a hat, and a new shirt," Lorelai said defensively.

"But you have tons of jeans, and shirts" Rory protested.

"Rory" Lorelai said.

"Okay, fine." Rory said as they continued to pack.

The next morning when Luke and Jess arrived at the Gilmore house, Luke could not believe what he saw.

Lorelai's jeep was already loaded with their stuff.

He really hadn't expected them to be ready.

When they rang the doorbell, Rory greeted them with a smile.

She was wearing an old pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, with a regular t-shirt underneath, tennis shoes, and a bandanna on her head.

When Lorelia came out of the kitchen, they saw that she was dressed similar to Rory.

"Hi guys" Lorelai said. Then she noticed what Jess was holding.

"Oh, I love you guys, you brought coffee" Lorelai squealed as she snagged a cup from Jess.

Luke thought that he had never seen Lorelai look as cute as she did right then.

That was until she opened her mouth.

"Since we don't know where the lake is and we're following you guys, we bought some walkie talkies, just in case we lose you guys. Rory" she said as she gestured at her.

Grinning, Rory handed a walkie talkie to Jess.

Luke and Jess stared in disbelief. 

"A pink, Hello Kitty walkie talkie?" They asked in unison.

Jess quickly handed it to Luke, looking like he thought it would eat him.

Luke handed it back just as quickly.

"I'm not carrying this" Jess said as he tried to shove it back into Luke's hand.

But Luke refused to take it.

"Sorry, no can do. I'll be driving some; it wouldn't be safe to take it. It's all yours" Luke stated eyeing the walkie in disgust.

"And about that whole, you guys following us thing. I figured that we would just change the seating arrangements," Luke told Lorelai.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked him.

"I figured that Jess and Rory could ride together and you and I could ride in the other car," Luke said.

"Okay, but who's taking which car?" Lorelai asked.

Rory and Jess stood off to one side, watching Luke and Lorelai debate.

"Why don't we take your jeep and Jess can drive my truck" Luke suggested.

"So, you'll ride with me and Rory will ride with Jess in your truck?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, except you and I can take turns driving if you want" Luke replied.

"Okay, then we're all set" Lorelai said with a nod to the waiting Jess and Rory.

Lorelai and Rory grabbed their snacks and windbreakers, and everyone headed out to the cars.

As Rory and Jess headed for Luke's truck, Luke stopped them.

"Jess, I want you to drive very carefully and both of you to buckle in" Luke told him sternly.

"Of course" Rory said and Jess nodded.

"Come on Luke" Lorelai called from her place in the drivers seat.

Luke threw Rory and Jess one last glance, before going and climbing in beside Lorelai.

Lorelai waited until they were belted in, before turning to Luke and asking, "Why did you let Jess and Rory ride together?"

Luke shrugged. "I figured that they would like it better if they could ride together."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thanks."

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Plus I LOVE reviews. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Heading Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or anything pertaining to it.

Rory smiled and leaned her head back against the headrest of the trucks seat as she watched Stars Hollow go by.

All of the sudden she heard Jess groan. "Why'd they have to stick this stupid traffic light in the middle of town anyway?"

Rory looked over at him, grinned, and said one word. "Taylor"

Jess looked over at her, smiled back and took her hand, lacing their fingers loosely together.

Rory sighed in contentment and glanced out the window to see Lane waving frantically.

Laughing, Rory reached over and rolled the window down. "Bye, Lane"

"Bye, Rory. Have a good time!" Lane called.

Rory waved and rolled the window back up, just as the light turned green and Jess went under it.

Glancing in the rearview mirror she saw Lorelai waving at Lane and making faces out the window.

Rory just shook her head and sighed. "She's so funny"

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Lorelai" 

"Yep" Jess said as he glanced in the mirror.

"Are you making sure every hair is in its place?" Rory teased him.

Jess grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Just looking at your 'funny' mom." Jess said with a laugh.

In the jeep behind them, things were not so cozy.

"What do you mean, stop making faces, Luke Danes!?" Lorelai exclaimed indignantly.

"People were staring at you!" Luke told her with a huff.

"So what! We live in Stars Hollow; they don't get entertainment that often. I was just playing with Lane!"

"Well, it's embarrassing! You looked like a monkey!" Luke returned.

"Did you just call me a monkey?" Lorelai shrieked.

"No! I said you looked like one. There's a big difference!" Luke answered hotly with his eyes pointed straight ahead.

"Not in my book!" Lorelai exclaimed as she pulled their walkie-talkie out of her bag and held it up to her mouth.

"Rory!"

Rory looked at Jess and grimaced.

Jess shrugged at her and looked back at the road.

Sighing, Rory picked the walkie-talkie up and pressed the call button. "What is it, mom?"

"I don't want to ride with _him _anymore" she said, heavily accenting the word _him_.

"Why not?" Rory said with a sigh.

"Because, he called me a monkey!"

Rory almost choked on her suppressed laughter. "A monkey?"

"Yes! He said that I looked like a monkey when I was making faces at Lane!"

"Well, he's driving your car, so you have to ride with him. Please try and get along you two." Rory answered and then set her walkie-talkie down.

Laughing, she looked over at Jess, who just shook his head and continued down the road heading for Hartford.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. But please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words. Thanks.


	5. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show or it's characters.

As Jess made the turn onto the road that would lead them to Hartford, Rory leaned forward and turned the radio on.

"So, do you know where we're going, and how to get there?" Rory asked Jess.

"What?" Jess hollered over the pounding radio.

"Do you know where we're going and how to get there?" Rory repeated.

"What?" Jess hollered again.

Laughing, Rory reached over and turned the radio off. "I said, do you know where we're going and how to get there?"

"Nope" Jess said with his gaze on the road.

"Then why are we in front of Luke?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Good question. Why don't you ask him?" Jess replied.

"Why don't you?" Rory teased and held the walkie-talkie toward Jess.

"No way. I am not using your pink walkie-talkie." Jess said firmly.

Rory just laughed at him and pressed the call button. "Hey."

Lorelai, who was still indignant about the monkey reference, made a face at Luke and answered. "Hey, Ror. What's up?"

"Jess and I wanna know why we're in front of you guys when Jess doesn't know where we're going or how to get there." Rory stated.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and looked at Luke.

Luke ignored her and kept staring at the road ahead.

"Well? Are you going to answer her?" Lorelai asked him.

"I just didn't remember about Jess not knowing where it is. Tell her, to tell him, to pull over when we reach Hartford's city limits." Luke answered with a loud sigh.

"So, what if we had ended up in a totally different state just cause you didn't remember? What if we had drove around aimlessly for hours and hours?" Lorelai teased. Luke was always teasing her about not remembering things.

Luke rolled his eyes and ignored her. "So, you've been teasing me about not remembering things and you forgot about this?" Lorelai crowed. "What else didn't you remember?  Are you sure you have directions to this place, did you remember to bring   enough food, did you remember to bring the fishing poles? Did you remember to close the diner up? Did you remember to put the 'Gone Fishing' sign up at the diner?"

Lorelai lost her teasing look and a look of horror crossed her face. "Did you REMEMBER the coffee?????????"

Luke just smirked and Lorelai eyes got humongous. 

"You didn't remember the coffee, did you?" Lorelai squeaked.

Luke just laughed.

Lorelai gasped and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Attention, attention, Rory Gilmore, tell Jess to pull over. I repeat, pull over. We have to turn around. It appears that Luke has forgotten the coffee. We must turn around! We cannot camp without coffee! I repeat we cannot camp without coffee!"

By this point Rory also looked horrified and grabbed for her walkie-talkie. But before she could say anything, she heard Jess snort.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I packed the coffee myself. He didn't forget it." Jess answered with a smirk.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Mom! He didn't forget the coffee! Jess packed it himself."

Lorelai's eyes got big and she glared at Luke. "You big jerk!" 

Luke just snorted and kept driving.

"Well, at least she appears to have forgotten about the monkey reference." Rory said with a laugh. Reaching over she turned the radio back on and settled back for the ride.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cusswords! Thanks!


	6. Monkey Face

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to it or its characters.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember to REVIEW!!!

Right before the Hartford city limit sign, Jess turned on his blinker and pulled over into a parking lot. Luke followed his lead and also pulled over.

Lorelai stayed in the car while Luke got out with a map and went to talk to Jess.

Rory looked behind her at Lorelai. Lorelai started making faces at her and wiggling her head. 

Rory scrunched up her nose and mouthed, "Monkey face."

Lorelai glared and pretended to ignore Rory.

When she chanced a peek at Rory, she saw that she was laughing.

Lorelai truly ignored her then.

"Mom." Rory's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.

Lorelai ignored it.

"Mom. Come on. You can't seriously be mad. I was just joking." Rory said into her walkie-talkie.

Luke looked up from the map. "What's wrong now?"

"She was making faces at me so, to tease her, I mouthed monkey face." Rory said with a shrug.

"Is she pouting again?" Luke asked.

Jess rolled his eyes.

"Yep. Sorry." Rory said. 

"Great." Luke said with a sigh.

When Luke looked back at the car, he saw Lorelai was looking at them curiously.

"Oh. Now we've caught her attention. She can't tell what we're talking about." Jess said with a laugh.

"Rory." Lorelai's voice sounded.

"Yes?" Rory said into the walkie-talkie.

"Are you talking about me?" Lorelai questioned.

"Luke isn't happy that you are pouting again."

"Well, you shouldn't have called me that." Lorelai protested.

"I was just joking." Rory defended herself.

"All right, fine. I'm sorry. I'm just grumpy. Maybe I got up to early." Lorelai said.

"We'll make them stop and buy us some coffee." Rory encouraged.

"Yay!" Lorelai squealed.

Rory laughed and set her walkie-talkie back down.

A/N: Just a quick update! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	7. Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, characters, or anything pertaining to the show.

A/N: I know it's been awhile but… I'm back with this chapter. So now it's your turn to come back, and REVIEW! Haha. Hope you guys like this chapter. And remember to check out my other fics too.

"I am not stopping for coffee." Luke stated with a determined glint in his eye.

"Oh, yes you are. Rory said so. So there!" Lorelai crossed her eyes at him and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, contrary to previous belief I do not have to listen to what Rory says. Capish?"

Lorelai gave a snorting sigh and pouted.

"I have had just enough of your pouting. I am putting my foot down about this." Luke scowled as he and Jess carefully pulled back out onto the rode.

"You can't." Lorelai teased quickly losing her pouty look.

"And why not?" Luke growled at her.

"Because you are driving." Lorelai squealed.

Luke opened his mouth to reply, and not for the first time, found himself without a comeback.

"Yay! I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win." Lorelai chanted over and over again.

Luke wrinkled his nose as he continued to stare at the road. "You're used to saying that aren't you?"

"Yep." Lorelai stated matter-of-factly.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Now about this coffee," Lorelai started.

Luke interrupted her. "Now what did I say about that?"

Lorelai didn't answer him.

"Well?"

"I thought you were being rhetorical."

"What?"

"You know…rhetorical." Lorelai stated as if it were obvious.

Luke shook his head. "What?"

"R-H-E-T-O-R-I-C-A-L" Lorelai said it slowly sounding it out.

"What?" Luke asked again.

"Quit saying that." Lorelai shrieked.

"What?" Luke asked innocently.

"Arggggg!" Lorelai growled as she picked up the walkie-talkie. "Rory, explain the meaning of rhetorical to Luke."

"What?" Rory asked as she looked at Jess with a confused expression on her face.

Jess shrugged and turned the radio down.

"What is with you people and the what word?" Lorelai crowed.

Luke grabbed the walkie-talkie. "You mother told me that she thought I was being rhetorical."

"That you were being rhetorical?" Rory asked still confused.

Lorelai took the walkie-talkie back. "You know when a person asked a question that's rhetorical?"

"Oh… Luke, rhetorical means when you ask a question that you don't except an answer to." Rory verified.

"But that means the question was rhetorical, not that _I _was being rhetorical." Luke said with a triumphant look at Lorelai.

"Well, I guess so." Rory answered.

Luke looked at Lorelai with a haha expression.

"But," Lorelai began but trailed off when she realized that she had been beaten at her own game.

"Haha. I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win." Luke chanted. "Man that feels great. I finally beat you at this ridiculous game."

Lorelai snorted and crossed her arms.

Luke took pity on her.

"See that blue bag right there?" He asked Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded wearily. "Look in it." He commanded.

Lorelai obeyed and pulled out a thermos. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep." Luke nodded his head.

Lorelai opened the top and poured herself a cup of coffee straight from Luke's diner. "Oh, Lukey, I loveeee you." Lorelai squealed.

"If only." Luke thought a bit sadly.

A/N: What did you guys think? I know Lorelai's acting silly, but come on it is Lorelai we're talking about here. So you guys know the drill, push the button and let me know what you thought. Don't forget to send it though. Haha. Keep the reviews coming. Please keep them G rated though. Thanks!


	8. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, characters, or anything like that. I do not own the Are we there yet song or anything pertaining to it.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this one.

Lorelai was bouncing around in her seat after her third cup of coffee. "Are we there yet?"

Luke shook his head.

Lorelai grimaced when he didn't verbally respond.

"Are we there yet?"

Luke again shook his head.

So Lorelai starting singing. "Are we there yet, are we there yet, lalalala. Arrre weeeee there yetttttt, are we there yet, lalalalalala. ARRRRRREEEEEE WEEEEE THEREEEEEE YETTTTTTT?"

Luke's jaw clinched and he shook his head yet again.

"Answer me!" Lorelai demanded pettishly.

"NO, we are not there yet! Although I sure wish we were. Are you always this hyper on car trips?"

Grinning in satisfaction, Lorelai sat back. "Yep!"

Luke shook his head. "We're about thirty minutes away now."

"How do you know?" Lorelai quipped.

"See the sign?"

Lorelai craned her neck around. "Nope."

Luke scowled. "There was a sign."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure what?"

"Are you sure there was a sign?" Lorelai asked her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

Luke heaved a sigh. "Yes, I am positive there was a sign."

"Absolutely positive? I mean you could have like imagined it, cause I didn't see it." Lorelai stated.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't there." Luke said calmly.

"Are you really sure?" Lorelai released a giggle and then got solemn when she saw Luke's stormy expression.

"Sorry." She said meekly and tried to behave.

Luke just nodded and sat up straighter trying to stretch. "I forgot how long this drive was."

"How long is it?"

"About four and a half hours, but with you in the car it feels more like eight." Luke grumbled.

Lorelai's eyes dimmed in color and she pouted.

Glancing swiftly at her, Luke saw the hurt that she tried to hide. "Sorry, I was just joking."

Lorelai shrugged and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Earth to Rory. What are you doing?"

Rory grinned at Jess and released his hand to pick up her walkie. "Drinking the coffee that my fabulous boyfriend packed for me. Did Luke pack any for you?"

"Yeah, but I already drank it all."

"Oh. I still have another cup in my thermos." Rory teased.

"Oh, whatever." Lorelai answered.

"So, how long until we get there? Me and Jess were wondering how much longer it is."

"About thirty minutes away, according to Luke." Lorelai answered.

"Oh, good, so it's not that much longer." Rory stated.

"Nope." Lorelai let out a gasp.

"Rory! Did you see that?"

"See what?" Rory asked.

"There was a squirrel chasing someone across that soccer field we just paced!" Lorelai squealed.

Rory gasped. "NO!"

"YES! What if there are squirrels like that where we camp?" Lorelai asked in horror.

Staring at there walkie-talkies, they both threw them down, and looked at the guys to find them laughing.

"What?" Rory demanded.

Jess shook his head. "You two know nothing about the wilderness."

"What?" Lorelai demanded in the other car.

Luke shook his head. "Why did I think you could handle camping in the woods?"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Review!


	9. The Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, characters or anything like that.

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Rory tugged on Jess's sleeve. "We must be there! Luke turned his turn signal on."

Jess laughed and gently removed her fingers from his sleeve. "I see that, Rory."

Rory blushed slightly. "Sorry. I'm just excited. I've never been fishing or camping or anything like that. Well, I mean, unless you count the time that mom and I arrived two hours before a shoe store opened so that no one would get all the best shoes in her size."

Jess laughed at this and kissed the back of Rory's hand, which he still held in his. "I don't think that's quite the same thing."

Rory just shrugged and pressed her nose to the glass, straining to get a glimpse of the lake through the thick trees that lined the road they were traveling down.

Jess just laughed again.

Lorelai was in the same pose as Rory, in the next car. Nose to the glass and eyes fastened to the fast passing scene.

Luke glanced over at her and, with an eye roll, turned the corner that brought the lake into full view and then squinted in anticipation of what he knew was coming next.

Lorelai squealed. Not just any squeal, _the_ Lorelai squeal.

Luke winced and covered one ear with his hand. "Okay, if you're going to squeal at least wait until you get out of the car."

Lorelai bounced up and down on the seat. "Well then hurry up and stop this car, Mister!"

Luke sighed and pulled the car to a stop beside a tree. The sandy stretch of lakeshore a couple of feet away.

Lorelai hopped out and ran to the beach part as soon as he put the car in park. Luke sat still for a moment and watched her hopping around with a gleeful expression on her face.

Jess pulled up behind Luke and parked the truck, then turned and looked at Rory. "So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful. I wish I had the camera that Grandma and Grandpa gave me, but I forgot to pack it."

"Maybe your mom put it in with the stuff."

Rory shrugged. "Maybe so." She then grinned and hopped out of the truck, hurrying over to Lorelai.

"Hey, Daughter! Isn't this the most fabulous view?" Lorelai squealed.

Rory took a second look around and then nodded. "It's great. No wonder Luke disappears up here when he needs time to himself."

"And now we know were he goes!" Lorelai laughed, rubbing her hands together in mock glee.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Remember what I said. He comes up here when he needs time to himself."

Lorelai just laughed.

"Hey, you two. This is not the time for dancing on the sand. You need to come help unload all of this stuff." Luke hollered out from beside the bed of his truck. Jess was halfway in the jeep and halfway out, obviously trying to wrestle something out of the backseat.

Rory ran over to the jeep and opened the door across from Jess. "What are you doing?"

Jess looked up from the bag he was tugging on. "Your kidding right?"

"Sorry." Rory laughed and started pulling things out and carrying them to the places Luke pointed to.

Lorelai had managed to find her and Rory's tent and was undoing it.

Luke finished supervising the unloading of stuff and then turned to Lorelai who had somehow managed to get the bag holding the tent open, but was not succeeding in withdrawing it. Walking over he swiftly took it from her and pulled it successfully from the bag and started to go about assembling it, but Lorelai threw him a look and took it back from him. "I can set it up myself."

Luke let go and raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

Rory and Jess exchanged a look. "This should be interesting. I wonder how long it will take her to get it up?" Jess commented.

Rory shrugged.

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai was still struggling with it. Except now she had half of it up and half was still collapsed. "Why won't this pole go in!"

Luke stifled a laugh but kept his distance.

Lorelai finally huffed and dropped her shoulders. "Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I need help."

Luke smiled and walked over. "Yes?"

Lorelai pointed at the sad looking pile at her feet. "Can you fix it?"

"I'd be glad to." Was Luke's reply.

A few minutes later the bright pink tent was set up correctly and Lorelai started spreading blankets and pillows on their air mattresses.

Jess had gotten his and Luke's tent up long ago and was know setting about finding them something for dinner.

Later that night they all sat around the campfire and ate smores. At least everyone but Luke ate smores. Lorelai smiled at the stars twinkling in the sky and turned to Luke. "And you thought we couldn't handle camping."

Rory was about to laugh and agree when she spotted something moving out of the corner of her eyes. One word escaped in a scream, which caused both her and Lorelai to dive into their tent. "SQUIRREL!"

Luke looked over at Jess and then they both looked up at the squirrel that had run up a tree and out of sight. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review, even if it's just a short one to let me know that you read it. Thanks!


	10. Squirrels

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything like that.

A/N: Hope you guys like the update.

"Rory, you can come out now. The squirrel went away." Jess was trying to hide his snickering, since it was so un-Jess like, but he wasn't able to and Rory heard him.

"No!" She yelled out the mesh window of the tent, which she had just unzipped. "I am staying right here for the rest of the night."

Lorelai's head appeared beside Rory's and her eyes looked luminous in the growing darkness. "Did it really go far away, Luke?"

Luke rolled his eyes and pointed vaguely. It went up a tree somewhere over there."

"I think we are going to stay in here." Lorelai glared at Luke a little bit, for his vagueness.

"It's only 8:30." Jess pointed out helplessly.

"Doesn't matter, it's getting dark outside. And that means that we won't be able to see if more squirrels try to come out and attack us!" Rory's sentence ended in a small squeal.

Jess huffed and stared at her face. "That squirrel was not trying to attack us, Rory. It was just doing what they do in the wild. We are in the out doors."

"I know that."

Lorelai peered at Luke while the two teens bickered and watched with a frown as he disappeared with a bucket in one hand.

"What's he doing?" She spoke loudly, effectively breaking into their conversation.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Duh. Luke."

Jess looked over just in time to see his uncle disappear around the corner. "Probably going to see if he can find some night crawlers."

"Night what?" Lorelai squeaked.

"Night crawlers." Jess repeated as he headed over to his and Luke's tent.

"What in the world are night crawlers?" Rory managed to ask right before Jess disappeared.

Turning around, he squinted at them and shrugged a bit. "Worms."

The matter of fact tone in his voice did nothing to reassure the girls, who both muffled screams of horror.

"Did you say worms?" Rory asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"Yep. Night." Jess said as he stepped inside and zipped up his tent.

Rory sat staring out the tent window, at the dark scenery around them until an owl hooted somewhere nearby and with a shriek she quickly zipped the hole up and pounced onto the blow up bed, where Lorelai had already laid down.

Hearing the owl hoot once again, only sounding closer this time, she muffled a gasp and pulled her feet up farther under the blanket.

Jess heard the owl as well, and shook his head with a funny look on his face, knowing that Rory was probably freaking out.

"Rory."

No answer.

"Rory."

Still no answer.

"Sheesh. Rory!"

"What?"

"I was just gonna tell you not to worry about the owl." Jess's voice floated clearly into their tent.

She lay silent for a moment and listened to Lorelai's even breaths, which indicated that she had fallen to sleep.

A soft smile covered her face and she rolled onto her side. "Thanks, Jess. Goodnight."

"Night, Rory."

With a small smile on his own face, Jess closed his eyes and waited for Luke to come back from finding the worms, but fell asleep before he did.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
